We could be divine
by Disenchanted3467
Summary: A story about Danny and what happened after he said goodbye. Rated for language. Songfic.


**We could be divine**

xxx

A/N:

This is a songfic. It's a song by two South African artists, Karen Zoid and Kahn. I really just fell in love with this song and the words really spoke to me and how love is about being brave and then this idea just popped into my head. Song lyrics are bold and underlined, flashbacks or thoughts are italic, and spoken works are bold.

I own nothing and the song and the movie belong to their respective owners, I don't even own the laptop I am working on.

xxx

 ** _There's jokers making money_**

 ** _From us jesters singing songs_**

 ** _Like a house on fire_**

 ** _They pretend to get along_**

 _Flashback_

 _…_

 _Solomon: You the craze! You the craze! Where is the diamond? Where is the diamond? Do you see a diamond? You devils have taken my family! My home! I have lost everything!_

 _…_

 _Coetzee: Our deal went bad, and you owe me money. I'll take a stone as payment._

 _…_

 _Archer: The world wants what we have, and they want it cheap. We're in business together. Get over yourself, darling._

 _…_

 _Solomon: What you want, Mr Archer is beyond those hills where I buried it._

 _…_

 _Maddy: and you're not really gonna help me, and we're not really gonna screw, then why don't you get the fuck out of my face, and let me do my work?_

 _…_

 _Flashbacks end._

 ** _If we dance outside the lies_**

 ** _Unafraid and sublime_**

 ** _In this short sweet life honey_**

 ** _We could be divine_**

Maddy: **Hello, Maddy Bowen**?

Archer: **Thought I'd never call, huh?**

Maddy: **And I'm so glad you did. Um, when am I gonna see you?**

Archer: **Maddy, I want you to do me one more favour, huh? I want you to go meet Solomon. In Conakry.**

Maddy: **In Guinea. Why do you want me to go to Guinea?** _Nononono, please don't do this._

Archer: **We found his son, but he's gonna need some help. You understand? Maddy?**

Maddy **: You're hurt. Are you hurt?**

Archer: **Ja, well, I've got a little problem here.** _Don't break down on me now darling._

Maddy: **OK, you, um, you tell me where you are. Archer?** _Don't leave me, please._

Archer: **I'm looking at an incredible view right now. I wish you were here, Maddy.** _I wish you could be in my arms right now._

Maddy: **OK, then I'm coming to be with you. You just tell me where you are.**

Archer: **I don't think so.**

Maddy: **Are you still in Kono? Because I can get someone there to help you**. _Please be ok! Please let me help you. Please just, please._

Archer: **Maddy, you find someplace safe for the boy, alright? And keep him out of sight. And get Solomon to London. He's bringing something with him, and he's gonna need your help.**

Maddy: **Why aren't you bringing it yourself**? _Why would you make me fall in love with you and then leave me like this?_

Archer: **I'm saying it's a real story now, and you can write the hell out of it. I'm really happy I met you, you know that?** _You made me a better man._

Maddy: **Yeah, I'm, um, I'm really happy I met you, too. And I wish I could be there with you**. _Don't say goodbye! Please, baby, don't let it be the end._

Archer: **That's alright. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be.** _I hope you know that I love you. In this moment. My last moment. I love you._

The second he hung up she broke down _. How could this be?_ _How could he just leave me like this?_ In that moment she could only feel her heartbreaking and bleeding out onto the floor. She felt as if she was going to die with him.

She has never cried so much in her life. She mourned him. She mourned the life they could have had. The children she pictured with him in the short time since that call. She never thought of kids with any other boyfriend and yet her she was seeing them with kids. Seeing them old with their grandkids. He wasn't even her boyfriend or lover. Or anything that resembled it. He was a story that she was now obsessed with.

Fuck this was killing her, here she has this whole fairy tale in her head of her messed up vet, as he put it, and yet she hasn't even kissed him properly. She hasn't even held him in her arms after a night of passion. She was in love.

 ** _There's clowns in the city_**

 ** _A circus full of fools_**

 ** _There is something so hollowed about bending the rules_**

 _Flashbacks_

 _…_

 _Archer: Now, technically speaking, they're not financing the war, but creating a situation where it pays to keep it going._

 _…_

 _Archer: The Shona have a word for me. Mukiwa - It means "white boy in Africa."_

 _Maddy: You gonna steal his diamond?_

 _Archer: That diamond is my ticket out of this godforsaken continent._

 _…_

 _(After the colonel been shot in his chest)_

 _Coetzee: T.I.A., huh, Danny?_

 _Archer: T.I.A._

 _(Archer shoots the colonel as the colonel draws his gun again)_

 _…_

 _Flashbacks end._

Solomon was the first thing he saw. He felt confusion. He wasn't supposed to wake up. He was dead. And this couldn't be a dream. If it was then she should be the one that is watching over him. He had let himself fall in love with her. He felt no fear of dying but giving his heart to her scared him more than anything. She could break his heart. But that's just why in his last moments he gave the last piece of his heart to her. Because she was all he had left to love. An emotion he was not sure he had ever felt before.

Archer: **Solomon, what is going on? Where are we? I told you to leave.**

Laughing Solomon replied. **You are not an easy man to get rid of Mr Archer. You are right. I cannot do this without you, Mr Archer. We are partners and I need you so I can get my family.** _You saved Dia, I had to repay you._

Archer: **How long have I been sleeping?**

Solomon: **Only two days. You woke up. But I could not get you to talk.**

Archer: **Where is Maddy? Did you call her yet?**

Solomon: **No. I cannot read this card. Your blood makes it difficult.**

Archer: **Where is your son?**

Solomon: **Safe. But you need to help me; he will not stay that way for long. People are looking for us Mr Archer.**

Archer: **Did bring my phone with huh? Maddy's number is on there. You call her huh. She will help you. We are in Guinea huh?** _100 carrots. Hell ja they are looking for us._

Solomon: **Yes. I told that I found you like this. But I do not think that they believe me. I will go call Ms Maddy. She will help us.**

With a laugh in his voice, Archer replied. **Ja we are in big trouble and I think only with her help we can get out of this shit spot my friend. Go call her. Don't tell her about me yet. I don't want her to do something that could put that boy of yours in danger. Now get out of her and go take care of Dia. He needs you now my friend. Go take care of him and wait for Maddy. Don't do anything about the stone until she gets to you.**

Solomon: **I will bring her to you when she comes.** Solomon stands up walking to the door. He turns slowly and says to Archer who has a far-off look in his eyes. **Thank you for getting my son back. Thank you for keeping your promise.**

Archer: **Ja well don't thank me yet.** _This time I really will change. For you Maddy, I'll change my ways and be a better man for you._

 ** _If we play our own game_**

 ** _Unafraid and without shame_**

 ** _In this short sweet life honey_**

It takes Maddy 3 days after Archer hangs up that phone for her to make it to the UNICEF camp. The moment she sees Solomon she is almost overcome with grief. She wants to scream at him for leaving Archer but she knows he didn't call the shots. She is happy that Archer made good on his promise to Solomon, she also feels bitter that it took him from her. She tries her best to keep a brave face.

Maddy: **Solomon. I am glad you are okay.**

That is all she gets out. Her voice thick with emotions. When she can think clearly she will take out the book Archer gave her. In the back, he wrote how to sell the pink. The information. Who to call and how to set it up. She saw it in the back. The last thing he scribbled down like in some way he knew that he wouldn't be coming out. It may have been his way of saying that he would give his life for this fisherman and his son. His way of showing her he had good in him.

Solomon hugs her tight. **Thank you for coming Ms Maddy.**

She hugs him back. **Of course. How is your son?**

Solomon: **He is with me. He will be my son again. I just need to keep him safe.**

Maddy: **We will Solomon. We will**

Solomon: **I need you to come with me.** He looks so serious.

Maddy: **Okay, Solomon. Why do you look so serious?**

Solomon: **I can see now in your eyes that you need to see him.**

Maddy **: Danny? He is alive? Where is he, Solomon? Is he okay?**

Solomon: **He is alive. I could not leave him. He saved my son. He does not know that I saw him protect Dia from the helicopter's bullets. He told me not to tell you or anyone else that he is alive. He said that it will be dangerous when people know he is not dead.**

Tears were now flowing over her cheeks. _He is alive. He didn't leave me._

Maddy: **Where? Where is he, Solomon?**

Solomon stood by the tent in which he was. He stayed outside knowing she would want this privacy.

She saw him from a distance and all of a sudden fear filled her. The last week she has dreamt up a life that they didn't have. She fell more and more in love with a man that died. What if he wasn't that man? Her fears disappeared the second their eyes met and he smiled at her and whispered her name as if he just woke up.

Before she knew it. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she cried out all her tears not caring if she looked weak. She had his good hand in both of hers and she clung to him like he would disappear again if she let go.

He was holding her hands with his one big hand with all the strength he had in him. _I said in another life Maddy. This is that life. The old Danny died. I want to be with you Maddy. I love you._

He couldn't say any of that to her yet. He could only comfort her for now. He could only tell her that it was all right and that he was truly there as she cried on his shoulder.

 ** _We could be divine_**

Maddy: **I don't understand... how… she spoke quietly through her tears.**

He chuckled his reply.

Archer **: Ja, it had me confused for a bit to huh.** He stayed quiet for a bit before he told her in a calm voice **. I um I sent them away when the pain became too much for me. That's when I called you. Soon after I lost conciseness. That is all I remember. I woke up here and I thought it was a cruel trick of death. I hoped it would be your face I saw in death and not Solomon. But as it turns out I am not dead.**

She looked at him with a pale white face after he said he told them to let him die. As if he would let them die if the roles were reversed. She gave him a soft peck on the lips and then quietly said **Well I guess this means you owe me a date Mr Archer.**

Xxx

After a week in the UNICEF tent with the help of Maddy, he had cleared his bank account and bribed some officials to get Solomon's family out of the refugee camp move them to Botswana. Maddy paid so they could stay in a lodge near Maun. It was randomly decided as none of them had ties there, no one would think to look there. They were given cash to stay there until the stone was moved. Archer needed to stay off his feet for a bit so Solomon needed to take the diamond to Simons. They needed to get it over with; none of them would be safe until the deal was done.

Solomon could only see his family for a few moments and then send them away to safety. But it was fine with him because he knew the nightmare is finally over for them. They will go live somewhere safe.

Archer was sick of this world. He needed to leave this continent. He shot Coetzee. In a twisted way, he was the only father Danny every knew. And yet Danny knew that he never gave two shits about him. And yet in a weird way, he still held some respect for the man. The man that took care of him taught him how to be a man. Showed him how to survive.

Then there was Maddy. He since that moment their eyes met. He knew that she had changed him. She made him want to be a better man. She made him want to get right. Like she put it. He wanted to be with her. He didn't care about anything else anymore. Not that fucking diamond, not this God forsaken continent. He had Benjamin's words ringing in his ears. Maddy told him that she checked on him as well and he was doing well.

He was now a wanted man in Africa. Not officially of course. He was not even supposed to be alive. And to be honest no one other than the dead men gave two shits about him or actually knew about the diamond and its value. When they didn't find him they probably gave up. But he said it to Solomon the first time they spoke. That diamond won't stay secret. They needed to move it. Get somewhere safe and then Maddy needed to burn everyone that could get them into more shit. The moment of them making it right had come. This is how it had come that the three of them all went to England.

Archer: **Solomon, you need to ask him to get your family. He will do it faster than I can huh? Make him foot the bill. Have him fly them over and pay for their stay. Once they are here you need to decide where you want to live next. Somewhere like America or Australia huh. You could buy your own land and live out your days without ever having to work.**

Solomon: **I will think where we need to go.**

Archer: **Then you tell Simons you want them back and don't you give him anything. As far as you know I am dead. He gives you the money and your family before he gets anything.**

Xxx

Maddy: **When we get to the stairs, you just keep walking... ...and I'll wait for you here.**

Solomon: **You're not coming.**

Maddy: **I'm not here. Good luck.**

A few days later the call comes and he gets his family back. After they take the photos and he reunites with his family they go to the hotel and before they can even settle in the room. Maddy tells them they need to move again.

They go to a small B&B outside the city. She and Danny also have a room there.

Maddy: **It's safer this way Solomon. Tomorrow we leave the country again.**

Solomon: **Here is your money Mr Archer.**

Archer: **Our money Solomon. Fifty-fifty. You need it to get yourself settled.**

Maddy was beaming at him when he said it. _I am a changed man darling. You changed me._

Maddy **: Solomon. We will leave after breakfast. If you or your family are hungry just call me and I will get you something from the store. I need to pick up some things for the trip anyway. Let me know if you need anything else.**

Solomon: **Thank you for all you have done.** He says while she brings them all food from the store

Maddy: **Thank you for bringing him back to me Solomon.**

Solomon: **You love him?**

Maddy: **Yes, I do. Very much. You should rest. We have a long day tomorrow.** Solomon just smiles and his family bids her good night.

 ** _You little devil with your angel face_**

 ** _In your arms, I lay awake_**

 ** _In your arms, I'll give and take_**

 ** _In your arms, a heart could break_**

 ** _In your arms where I want to fall_**

 ** _In your arms, I'll make sense of it all_**

 ** _In your arms where I will recall_**

 ** _It's a short sweet calling_**

She walks into their room just as he comes out of the shower. His wound is stitched up but it still looks bad. They have not talked much about the future. At this point, they have barely kissed. She still feels her heartbreak when she sees the wound. She still hears him say goodbye.

Archer: **You shouldn't stare like that.**

Maddy: **And why not? Are you shy now?**

Archer: **Hah! Look all you want darling. Just don't look so heartbroken.**

Maddy: **I nearly lost you, Danny.** _Don't tell me not to love you, please. I cannot take that rejection from you now. Not after I just got you back._

Archer: **I know love. I did say in another life, didn't I? So it's good that I died, isn't it?**

Maddy **: Don't say that.** She looked heartbroken at his words **. Please don't say that.** _I love you, you idiot. Don't say losing you is good._

Instead of replying he just put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She didn't even notice how close he came. But his arms feel nice around her. As she looked up at him she knew he was it for her. At that moment he kissed her fears away. It was the first moment since they met that they could explore their attraction. She felt his tongue take over her mouth. She felt his hands explore. She felt his strong body come alive against her. She knew that this was the moment she had been waiting for since he asked her to dance.

Flashback

 _Maddy:_ _ **Do you want me to stop?**_ _Never stop. I just want to feel you_

 _Archer_ _ **: I think you get off on people like me.**_ _I get off on you._

The flashbacks to the moments were quickly forgotten as he pulled her over to the bed. Him in just a towel and she still fully clothed.

As her arms roamed over him she felt the sharp intake of breath when she got too close to the wound.

Maddy **: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.** She said quickly out of breath trying to get out of his arms not wanting to cause him any pain. He had enough of that in his life. _Boohoo right?_

His voice was rough when he replied. He sounded so sexy at that moment. **Don't you dare.** He said as he pulled her back to him. Hard. He hurt his own chest with that move but he could not care. He just needed her in his arms. **Don't you dare pull away now Ms Bowen. You started this when you didn't get separate rooms. You started this when you pursued me. So don't you dare pull away.**

Maddy: **You are hurt. I don't want to hurt you more. Maybe we should wait, Danny.**

Archer: **I'm done waiting. And I know you want it too. I can see how much you want me.**

Maddy: **Danny.** She was breathing loudly because every word he said made her want to jump him more. But he is hurt she kept repeating in her head. _You can wait._

Reading her thoughts he spoke once more **. Darling, I don't care if you kill me.** He said kissing her neck. Kissing a path up to her ear. His voice still harsh and demanding. She wasn't really struggling to get away from him. He was her world and she would give him anything he wanted.

Archer **: Don't you want me then?** He mumbled with his lips on her neck

Maddy **: NO! Of course, I want you. I have since I saw you, babe!** She shouts whispers. She feels so hot and bothered. **But….** She did not get the chance to finish the sentence and completely forgot about objecting as he kissed her once more.

Biting his bottom lip and showing him her eagerness. Making him see just how much she did want him. She didn't resist anymore. He took his chance to start undressing her and pushing her onto the bed.

Hours later as the sun started coming through the windows, she looked at his sleeping form.

Archer **:** **You are staring again, you know.**

Maddy: **I didn't know you were awake.**

Archer: **I have a sixth sense for when people are looking at me**. He was smiling now. Still with his eyes closed. **That's what you get from years in the army and in an orphanage.** She frowned at that pressing a kiss to his chest as if to say how sorry she is for everything he has been through.

Archer **: Don't worry about it huh. It's a shit world but now I have you don't I?** He was now looking at her. Their eyes met and her heart melted. **How can you look so beautiful?**

Maddy: **Ha-ha well, thank you. You are beautiful too Danny.**

Archer: **No, I'm not. You have changed me so much. You are my guardian angel. I don't think a devil like me deserves someone like you.**

She kisses him after he says that.

Maddy: **Yes, Danny. Yes, you do. You are not a devil. You saved that family. You saved me. Don't you dare say you don't deserve my love. And you have a beautiful heart. You are a beautiful man and I don't think I** **c** **an let you go now. Not after last night.** She says this all in between kissing him.

He pulls her naked form closer to him.

Archer **: I'm your darling. For as long as you want me**. With tears spilling from her eyes she kisses him again.

Maddy: **I don't ever want to lose you again.** He holds her tightly to him with all the strength he has left.

Archer: **I don't want to lose you either** he breaths into her neck. He stops for a second and pulls away so he can look into her eyes. **You changed me the second you took my hand at Benjamin's place. You made me want to be a better man then, you know that darling? I'm here because you saved me then.**

Maddy: **Life hasn't been kind to you Danny. You deserve love. When you helped Solomon try to save that mother and child. That's when I fell in love with you Danny. That's when I knew you were a good man. Somewhere in you, there was something pure.**

Archer: **How did you know that it was goodness? I just did it to get you two back on the bus huh. Or maybe I just wanted to get you into bed.** He was smiling at her so she knew he didn't mean it completely.

Maddy: **Ha-ha yeah right.** She smiles as she kisses him again. It's ok if he didn't say he loved her too. He didn't run away. And that is all that is important.

 ** _I guess we had it all_**

 _Flashback_

 _…_

 _Archer: American, huh?_

 _Maddy: Guilty._

 _Archer: Well, Americans usually are._

 _Maddy: ...Says the white South African?_

 _Archer: Ts ts ts ts. I'm from Rhodesia!_

 _…_

 _Archer: So, don't tell me you're here to make a difference, huh?_

 _Maddy: And you're here to make a buck?_

 _Archer: I'm here for lack of a better idea._

 _Maddy: That's a shame._

 ** _…_**

 _Archer: I like to get kissed before I get fucked._

 _…_

 _Maddy: Three out of five ex-boyfriends polled think I need to be in a constant state of crisis. Maybe I just give a shit._

 _…_

 _Archer: Why don't we go back to your place, see what's in the mini-bar?_

 _Maddy: I'm a print journalist... I drank it._

 _…_

 _Archer: It's uh... Ah, what's the point, huh?[Puts his head in his hands]_

 _Maddy: [Maddy reaches forward and takes his hand. He looks up, and they stare at each other, their hands entwined]_

 ** _…_**

 _Archer: you find yourself a good man alright?_

 _Maddy: I have THREE sisters; they're all married to good men._

 _…_

 _Maddy: Uh, a cynic. Why don't you sit down and make me miserable?_

 _…_

 _Maddy: You're using him._

 _Archer: I am using him and you are using me and this is how it works, isn't it?_

 ** _…_**

Maddy: What's T.I.A.?

Archer: This Is Africa, huh?

 ** _…_**

 _Maddy: So which one are you? Smuggler?_

 _Archer: Am I?_

 _Maddy: Somehow you don't strike me as the UNICEF type._

 _Archer: How about soldier of fortune? Or is that too much of a cliche?_

 _Maddy: Diamonds?_

 _Archer: If I told you I was a missionary...?_

 _Maddy: For Van De Kaap?_

 _…_

 _Maddy: If you don't come out with the diamond?_

 _Archer: Then write whatever you want. I'm already dead._

 _…_

 _Archer: So do you think they've read your work?_

 _Maddy: Shut up._

 _…_

 _Maddy: You're going in. You and Solomon. You're going in now._

 _Archer: Your plane leaves in a few minutes, huh?_

 _Maddy: You're an idiot._

 _…_

 _Archer: In another life maybe, all right?_

 _…_

 _Maddy: So should you. You gonna call me?_

 _Archer: Soon as I'm near a phone, ja._

 _…_

 _That's all right. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be._

 _…_

 _Benjamin: Exactly. It is what they do that makes them good or bad. A moment of love, even in a bad man, can give meaning to a life._

 _…_

 _Flashbacks end_

 ** _We could be divine_**

The week after that night at the B&B she finally walked into her apartment in New York City. With a half-written article and Danny Archer.

Maddy: **Make yourself at home Archer.** She was still not sure what to call him now. When they weren't being romantic or emotional she still called him Archer. He has not said anything about her calling him Danny in intimate moments. But she still sometimes felt nervous to scare him away.

She rented a small place in upstate New York for Solomon and his family. One that could not be traced of course.

Archer: **So now its Archer again, huh darling?** She loved when he called her darling. It made her feel loved. Even though she has not repeated the words to him nor has he made any attempt to say it back to her. She said nothing just looking at him with a confused look on her face.

He just smirked and kissed that look off her face **. I like it when you call me Danny. I think we can be more intimate now don't you agree, darling?**

Still, in his arms, her smile just kept growing.

Maddy: **Yeah, babe, I think we can.** She felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

Maddy: **Now before we get carried away again I think you should go shower and I will order some take out. It feels like I haven't been home in forever.** She kissed him and made a move to get to the phone, but he held her in place

Archer: **So you are saying I stink huh? I was hoping you would be getting in that shower with me, darling.**

Maddy: **You need to eat at some point, Danny. You are gonna need your strength. And the sooner I finish that article the sooner I can be on holiday.**

Again she made a move to get away and again he just held her in place.

Archer: **You know darling that I have never lived with anyone in the same home since I was nine. The orphanage wasn't a real house and with the army and my exploits after I have lived out of a suitcase since I was forced to leave Rhodesia. So now would be a good time to tell me if you would rather I not move in here.**

Maddy **: Danny, I love you and it would break my heart if you leave. You need someone to love you. You deserve someone that loves you and takes care of you. You aren't healthy yet and you shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting. So please let me take care of you, Danny. I don't want you going off without me. I... I .. I love you, Danny.** She became overwhelmed with emotion thinking that this beautiful man has not had a home for over two decades. **Stay please Danny stay with me.** Again he just held her until she became calm.

Archer **: I love you too Maddy. I am scared to do this but I am not running away from your love. You are the most incredible and the most beautiful woman I have ever met. If I have my way, then I will never leave your side again.**

Shocked Maddy looked into his eyes. **Y… You love me?**

Archer: **Yes, darling. I love you. And you are the only woman I have said this too. Well, the first I have said and meant it. Other than my mother.** She stops his explanation with a kiss. She kisses him hard and firm. Almost knocking him over. Before she knows it, they are on the couch with her legs around his waist and him putting his weight on her and it feels right. She feels loved like never before.

As he kisses down her neck she says.

Maddy: **So you are not such a hard case after all Danny?**

He laughs against her skin. **No darling. I just think it's you that brings out the best in me.**

Maddy: **Babe, I cannot believe you are really here. I so nearly lost you. I'm scared I'll wake up and it would all just be a dream…**

They somehow make It to the bed somewhere around round 3. The moonlight coming in through the window. They have been making love this was not sex. She finally knew the difference and she was so happy to have it be him that teaches her the difference.

As he drifts to sleep with his head on her chest. He whispers one last time before sleep overtakes him: **I love you, darling.**

 ** _Like a floating piano_**

 ** _Dancing out of time_**

 ** _Like a clumsy conversation_**

 ** _Words that love like wine_**

 ** _It's a scary situation_**

 ** _But avoidance is a crime_**

Two years later he doesn't even look much like that smuggler she met. He is cleaned up now. He looks happier. She hopes he is although sometimes he gets a far-off look in his eyes and sits out on the balcony of their apartment. Or on the stoep, as he calls. He bought a small cabin near the City for when he needs to escape. He still feels the need to find the peace of nature sometimes, but he drags her up there with him. They are almost never apart.

He started working at a security firm as a consultant and she is now more of a freelance journalist. They're half he wisely invested and they could both afford to never work again.

One day as she comes home from a meeting at the office on her latest work. She walks in to find him out on the baloney with that far off look again. She walks up to him and puts her arms around him.

Archer **: I'm glad you are home, darling.**

Maddy: **What's wrong babe? You sound upset?**

Archer: **You Americans Love to talk about your feelings huh?** She pushes him lightly and he has now turned and is pulling her into him. Kissing her soundly before looking into her eyes.

Archer: **I'm just thinking about my mum. I wish she could meet you, you know that? I sometimes wish I could have her and dad here to tell me that I am doing a good job.**

Maddy: **I'm sorry, babe. I can only imagine how hard it must be for you.** He never really spoke about his parents. If he did he never expressed how he missed them, normally it would just be a small anecdote about his life as a young boy.

Archer: **I love you, Maddy**. He kissed her again before she could even breathe a response. When he pulled away she was both breathless and speechless. He pulled away even more and sat her down on the bench they had out there. He now took both her hand in his.

Archer: **Maddy, I don't have much left to my parents. Only vague memories and a few** **valuables** **that I managed to find from the wreckage that was left of our house.** He reaches into his pocket taking out a small object that she couldn't have guessed he would be giving her so soon.

Archer: **Maddy, you saved me in Africa. And I'd like to imagine that if my parents could actually have raised me I would have been a better man. A more worthy man. I had a neckless that was mums and I had it made into a ring. I thought it would be in poor taste to buy you a diamond.**

At this point, she caught on to what was happening. And she was completely shocked. Tears were forming in her eyes as he got on his one knee.

Archer: **Maddy, I love you, darling. And I know that I will never love anyone more than I love you. Will you marry me, darling? Please?** By the time he got the words out tears were pouring out of her eyes. His eyes also wet with emotion.

Maddy: **Yes! Yes, Danny yes I will marry you! Yes!** He was kissing her as she kept repeating the answer. By the time he pulled away to put the ring on her finger, they were both breathing heavily.

Archer **: Like I said I got the stone from a neckless my mum owned. I wasn't even sure it was a real stone before I had it made it into this.**

Maddy: **It's perfect Danny. I love you so much.** After some more kissing, he leads me inside and that night I was lying in his arms and staring at the ring.

Maddy: **It is so beautiful babe. When did you do this?**

Archer: **I had it made about six months ago. I have been waiting since then for the perfect moment.**

Maddy: **Wait, you were ready to ask me six months ago?**

Archer: **Ja, I told you that I was serious huh?**

Maddy: **Ja, Ja.**

Archer **: Hahaha, now you are just mocking me. So are you never gonna look at me again, darling? Just gonna stare at that rock? If I knew that you liked rocks so much I would have gotten you into bed much easier in Africa, huh?**

She slaps him on the shoulder.

Maddy: **Stop. You know that you could have given me a candy ring; I just want my messed up, vet.** She kisses him soundly again.

She finds him in the kitchen early the next morning while it was still dark out.

Maddy: **You are up early. Any particular reason for this?**

Archer: **Just thinking darling. And you what has got you up this early?**

Maddy: **I couldn't sleep without you. Not tonight.**

Archer: **Need your teddy bear too much huh?**

Maddy: **Yeah, something like that**. There is humour in their voices but she is concerned. That far-off look has not left his eyes.

Maddy: **Babe, what is really going on? You have been out of it since last night.**

Archer **: I seem to recall that It has only been a few hours.** She blushes deeply at his words. And gives him a light playful slap.

Maddy: **You know what I mean.**

Archer: **Ja, Ja. Sorry, darling. I am just wondering about our future. I was actually planning on asking you next week only, you know that? I was gonna ask you to dinner and then take you to the empire state building. I wanted to do it with a big romantic gesture, like in the movies huh. You deserve that. You deserve that I shout it from the bloody rooftop.**

 **It just felt right.**

Maddy: **It was perfect, babe. So what is really bothering you?**

Archer: **I …. I want to go back to Africa.**

Maddy: **WHAT!**

Archer: **Only for a visit.** Breathing out deeply he continued. **I feel like I owe it to my parents to see if I cannot find anything else that use to belong to them. Maybe uncle Rob still has some of their stuff stored away.**

She breathed out at the end of his explanation.

Maddy: **I was scared you have decided that you made a horrible mistake and that you want to leave me.**

Archer **: I'll never leave you. But I feel like I never said goodbye. After that night Uncle Rob just took me away and I never returned to the house. Or Rhodesia for that matter.**

Maddy: **Okay. We can go soon. I can write this story from anywhere luckily. I have the interview in a week and then I am free.** He smiled up at her. She had been rubbing his shoulders and standing behind him. **I love you so much, darling. Thank you for saying yes.** There was still concern in his eyes but she could see a great weight was off his mind with her so easily agreeing to go with him. Well after the initial shock wore off.

Maddy: **Oh, and who is uncle Rob? Why have you never told me about him?**

Archer **: He was the neighbouring farmer. And I guess it just never occurred to me to mention him. I think they moved to Namibia a month before the attack although uncle Rob was in town to finalise business when the attack came.** As she always did when she did not know how to answer him she kissed him softly and he held her tight.

 **You know you can still take me to dinner.** At that, he laughed out loud and stood up to lead her back to bed.

Xxx

8 years after they met she sits with her son in her lap on the floor in their new house since they decided to move to a quiet town just outside of New York. Or what passed for small in America. Close enough for her to go into the city if she needed to do research or if she was doing an interview yet far enough for them to be out of the busy city. As she is playing with her young son Danny is outside putting up the swing he had built for little Mikey.

Michael Archer named after his grandfather. He was four years old and already just as stubborn as both his parents. It had been Maddy's suggestion to name him after Danny's father. He did not for a moment object and just kissed her.

As he came in all sweaty and shirtless as he worked in the summer sun. She appreciated her husband for not losing his six-pack after moving in with her and living the easy life instead of the hard life he had lived while he was in Africa.

Mikey: **Daddy, why do you have so many marks on your body?** asked little Mikey. Apparently, he never noticed his father's bullet wound before nor the other scars of wars Danny had.

Maddy: **Daddy got hurt a long time ago and the marks are still there.** Maddy answered for him.

Mikey: **Really?**

Archer: **Ja, Ja. I was in a war a long time ago.** He sat down next to his wife.

Mikey: **Did it hurt daddy?**

Archer: **Ja it did. For a little bit. But after that Mommy took care of me so now I don't get hurt so often anymore.** Danny smiled down at his son and then kissed his wife while putting his arm around her. _So this is what my life comes to after all that I have suffered through I get a happy ending. I would never have thought._

Maddy smiled happily with one of her hands resting on her unborn child while her husband sat with her and their son. Life was divine. She had more than she ever even thought to want. At that moment her husband leant in close to kiss her softly on her lips.

 ** _It's a short sweet life honey and_**

 ** _We could be divine_**


End file.
